Your Petty Advances
by LoveIllusions
Summary: "May I suggest my optometrist? Your eye seems to be having some type of spasm; it must be irritating to be twitching ferociously like that." In which Sakura must complete her final task in order to become a full fledged ANBU; seducing Itachi. —ItaSaku; Non-Massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One: I****_ will_**** cut you.**

* * *

Sakura woke up to the minuscule squeaks and giggles coming from her kitchen. Disorientated and annoyed she got up into a sitting position on her bed and stretched her arms up, grimacing at the pops of her joints. Not bothering to change out of her clothes, she decided to eat breakfast and then continue with her morning hygiene routine. A yawn escaped her lips as she rose and slipped on her slippers.

More squeaks and squeals erupted from the direction of the kitchen.

Heaving out a long sigh, Sakura dragged her feet towards the kitchen. The scene she saw once she arrived to her destination was one that if it were another person, they'd be, to say the least, speechless. In Sakura's kitchen, the refrigerator was wide open for display. Food varying from apples to grapes to the pumpkin pie she had bought yesterday were scattered all over her floor with tiny bites etched in them. Inside her refrigerator, in her dairy section two small mice were engrossed in eating her Swiss cheese that she had bought not too long ago. Sitting in a stool, Sakura rested her chin on her right fist on top of the kitchen counter and coughed loudly grabbing the attention of the mice.

"I hope this is cleaned up," she glanced at the floor with a look of seriousness, "Quickly."

There was moment of silent small giggles between the two mice and with a speed that wasn't normal for ordinary mice, the two jumped from the refrigerator to the counter. The two mice shared a quick glance between the two before one of them spoke.

"Rest assured, Milady, it shall be cleaned up," the small gray mice spoke in his squeaky tone. "I, Jun, will make sure that Yuu and I have this cleaned to the way it was before."

Sakura eyed the two mice with a lazy eye. Jun, very much like the meaning of his name was extremely honest and blunt mice. He had a maroon T-shirt covering his gray fur with black tiny ninja sandals. Strapped to his back by a black leather strap was his precious weapon: his double edged sword. In reality it was around three inches long; laughable to a ninja if they were to see it but Jun always stated calmly "Underestimation can lead to a ninjas demise."

Yuu, unlike Jun, was the opposite of his names meaning. He was the epitome of rough. He wore a green standard jonin flak jacket over the black mesh shirt that blended in with his midnight black fur. A thick scar ran down from the top of his left eye down to the corner of his mouth, leaving it hairless, and pale pink. He as well had a weapon strapped to his back, his four inched staff and tied to his hip was his most used and adored weapon, his blow dart. Though he looked and fought rough, his personality was different, he remind her of the young Naruto she knew: a prankster. The only difference was that Yuu was a very clever one. Put him and the responsible yet playful Jun together and disaster awaits.

"Yea, lady Sakura, don't stress about this little mess! You might get more white hairs than you already have."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she slowly tried to calm herself. "What did you just say?"

Yuu forced out a laugh as he felt the waves of annoyance roll down off of Sakura. He scratched his head cautiously and coughed.

"I meant, your hair is already beautiful in the light color it is, no need to make it lighter," he sputtered pathetically. "Besides getting mad at a simple statement isn't healthy. You should loosen up a bit more. Try to look at things in a positive light."

Her eyebrow involuntarily twitched once again before raising.

They did something again.

Her suspicion rose further when she saw Yuu helping Jun clean. He never helped in anything, especially if it's _cleaning_. Which only lead her to one conclusion: he was trying to butter her up.

Sometimes she wondered why she chose mice as her animal summoning. She remembered that day where her feet suddenly had a mind of their own and led her to the training grounds. It had been a rare day for her to be out of the hospital but she had needed the fresh air.

She could still remember her surprise when she had found Yuu bleeding to death, choking out a small cry for help. A mice had talked. _Talked_. Nonetheless, her medic instincts had kicked in and she had tried her best to save the small talking mice. Though she wasn't a vet, she had managed to stabilize him.

The next thing she knows she's being thanked by the head of the ninja mice and signing her name on their summoning scroll in blood. That had been one hectic and tiring day. Later then she realized that these mice she got to meet were devious. There were those days where she hated them and those other days where she loved them.

She was taken out of her train of thought when she heard a knock on her door. Another yawn escaping her, Sakura slowly got up, scratched the itch she had on her thigh and started her way towards the door.

Another knock was heard and Sakura shook her head. There was no way that she was going to rush to the door. She was tired, felt and probably smelled dirty, and _goddamn it_she craved for coffee.

Making it to the door, she twisted the knob and opened it to see _him_.

Uchiha Itachi. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Also the very pain in her ass. With pale healthy and glowing skin, the noticeable long black curled lashes, intense dark black eyes that seem to always stare into the very core of your soul, the tear throughs lines that strangely added to his sex appeal, and that raven black silky hair.

You would think that Sakura would have a thing for Itachi. After all, she always had an attraction for the mysterious aura type. Yet it seemed that every time he interacted with her she always ended up one, angry, or two, yea still angry.

"Once again, your rats have broken into my house." he stated right to the point. He towered over her by a head or two, making Sakura look up at him with a look of indifference.

"And?" she replied. She knew they had done something again. She should have known it would be involving the Uchiha. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I would recommend that you place rat traps around your house," he answered back. Looking past her and into the living room he adds, "And perhaps clean a bit. With a house as defiling like this one, it's no wonder why it would attract rats."

_Deep breaths and stay calm._

She gritted her teeth. Already ten seconds talking with him and he set her nerves and patience on fire. Taking a slow deep breath she fought the urge to slam the door on his face.

"I've told you enough times, they are _mice_. Ninja mice and my summoning animal," she managed to keep her look of indifference. "And my house is none of your concern."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at Sakura in silence.

"Those creatures destroyed my bed set," he replicated her look of indifference. "If I see them in my house again, I will feed them rat poison."

A twitch in her eyebrow shattered her indifferent mask and annoyance plus fury crawled it's way into her face.

"Listen you no good, piece of sh-"

"Leave lady Sakura alone, you cat shit!" Yuu's voice interrupted Sakura's 'lovely' speech snapping both of the human ninja's head down towards the floor. There in front of Sakura was Yuu and Jun in offense mode with their weapons clutched in their claws.

Itachi let a small yet noticeable frown settle on his face expressing his annoyance upon the arrival of the mice. He stared down Yuu making the small mice hiss at him.

"What will you do if I don't leave her alone?" he asked in attempt to aggravate the mice ninja.

"You think I can't hurt you?" growled out Yuu. He gripped his staff harder and prepared himself to lunge himself at Itachi when the moment deemed it right. "I will cut your fucking dic-"

"I'll be leaving now," Itachi looked back at Sakura, clearly and purposely ignoring Yuu. "But heed my warning."

Itachi turned to leave, missing the finger Sakura flipped him. Walking away he bit back the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face. It was a victory for him today.

Yuu shook with anger and pulling out a few of his kunai and shuriken, he skillfully threw them to his objective: Itachi's ass.

"Eat that asshole. I hope I ripped you a new asshole so you can stick another pole in there like the other one!" Yuu ended with his devious squeaky laughter and poof-ed away.

Watching the Uchiha jolt upwards from the impact of the weapons, Sakura exploded with laughter. Choking for air Sakura yelled out at Itachi, "Have a nice day Uchiha. Hope you learn how to use your second asshole."

Closing the door behind her, she chuckled.

She _definitely_ loved her mice today.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I'm LoveIllusions. I decided to write this because it kept bugging my mind. This will be _connected drabbles_ so they _will_ be short. Please feel free to drop by and leave me a comment. Reviews make my heart toasty.**

**Words: 1,623.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Throwing Water On Fire.**

* * *

Sakura really hated mornings. _Detested_them. But looking at how her mice had provided her a victory against Itachi, she decided that this particular morning was pretty damn good.

_I hope he doesn't bother me for a while._

A small satisfied smile plastered on her face, she looked at the time to see she had fifteen minutes left before her work shift at the hospital.

_Shit. Got to clean up quickly._

Stumbling on some plastic bottles that were on her floor, she made her way to the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off in a hurry and turned the shower knob on, not caring if it was hot or cold. She gave herself a quick glance on the mirror, grimacing at dirty splotches on her face and body before jumping in the shower.

A yelp escaped Sakura's mouth as the ice cold water beat against her skin, efficiently driving the sleep out of her. In a rush, she squirted a reasonable amount of mint shampoo glob on her hand and lathered it against her scalp. Massaging throughly into her hair, she used some of the shampoo on her head to scrub down her body. After thirty seconds of scrubbing any grime off her body, she stepped back in the radius of the pouring water to rinse away all the soap.

Making sure she was shampoo-free, she stepped out of the tub while grabbing her chocolate brown towel that was hanging in it's towel ring. She dried herself up as quick as she possibly could and began to dress in her normal daily ninja uniform.

Sakura glanced once more at the mirror to observe the twenty year old that reflect off of it. Bright jade eyes stared back at her with a glint of wisdom beyond their years. They reflected hardships, suffering, losses, grieve, and acceptance. Observing further, she saw classic ivory radiant skin which held faint scars with their own individual story. Rosy pink lips that were naturally soft and unscarred though the cuts and hits they've taken before. Pastel pink tresses kept short to her shoulders framed her heart shaped face.

A droplet from the shower head brought her out of her deep observation and finished dressing and headed out her bathroom. With a happy grin on her face she made her way towards the living room.

_Today is defiantly a good day. Got to piss the Uchiha off, no one has come bursting through my door a medical emergency, and I have an easily work shift today. I think today is a lucky day for me. No one will be able to break my mood!_

Her foot halted before taking another step when she got to the living room. Next to her entrance door, laid two bags and a broom accompanied by a mop. Walking towards it with cautious curiosity, she picked up the white small note that was attached to one of the brown bags.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I bought you a few rat traps and rat poison so you can place and spread around the house. Before that, clean the house, it really is repulsing. Hence, I also got you a broom and mop. In case you don't know what a broom is, it's used to sweep floors, and the mop is used to clean floors, be sure to use water and the floor detergent I bought you._

_No need to thank me, I could smell the ghastly odors of your house from mine so I did us both a favor. _

_Sincerely,_  
_Uchiha Itachi._

Shaking with anger, Sakura crumpled the note into a tiny ball and threw it against the wall. She kicked the items that he had brought her and huffed in aggravation.

_That jerk, that shit head, that ... That mood killer!_

* * *

**A/N: Very short chapter. ****_Extremely_**** short. Not many chapters will be short as this one ****_but_**** keep in mind that these are connected ****_drabbles_****. Their meant to be short. Thanks alot for the alerts and follows. Especially the reviews. They mean so much to me. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Words: 724.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stick It In Your Ass.**

* * *

It was irritating. She really thought it was going very good for her today and then that stupid Uchiha had to ruin it all. She really had that victory against him in the bag and then he stole it right from her hands. Walking through the bustling streets of the leaf village, she realized that she was too focused on Itachi again.

_Ugh, stupid Uchiha always has to have the last say._

Sakura shook her head in attempt to shake all the thoughts of Itachi out of mind and with a determined look set on her face she marched over to the hospital. A commanding aura, confidence in her walk, Sakura was in her zone. Nurses that were hurrying from hospital room to another stopped in her presence to bow at their superior.

Walking up the stairs to head into her office, she marveled at the thought of making it from a pathetic fangirl to a strong konoichi.

_Its been a long difficult road to get to the place I'm at now._

She walked in the office, closing the door behind her and looked up to see Shizune sitting in one of her chairs, waiting for her. Shizune, startled by the sudden appearance, jumped up from her seat and turned to see Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura, I have news to tell you."

Sakura walked over to her table and pulled out her lab coat that was neatly folded in a drawer. Sitting on the edge of the table she quirked up an eyebrow.

"Update me."

"Your going to have to stay here for another two other work shifts," Shizune began hesitantly, "Some of the nurses weren't able to come today because of the flu that was going around last week."

Sakura bit back a scowl and nodded. "Anything else?"

Shizune shifted from one foot to another as she nervously looked around the room to avoid Sakura.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to wait all day?" Sakura snapped. Sometimes it was really scary how alike she was like her mentor, Tsunade. Not only did she learn her amazing healing skills and super strength but she also adapted her mentor's temper and impatience.

"Y-yes, well ... The thing is," Shizune swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, "Today is the Uchiha check-ups."

The atmosphere suddenly turned cold with hostility. Choking down a whimper, Shizune excused herself and scattered out of the office.

Uchiha check-ups.

Every two months the Uchiha clan has a mandatory check-ups. Only the most trusted nurses and doctors are allowed to preform the check-ups. The check-ups in the beginning were meant to see how their eyes were holding up but then it slowly evolved to a full body check with the eyes still as the main point. Of course being the head and top medic of the hospital, Sakura had no choice but to be part of these check-ups.

_Damn it all._

Impatiently she put on the lab coat which was resting in her lap and walked out the office. Irritation clearly written on her face, she walked through the halls with small yet strong stomps. Obviously noticing their superior's bad mood, the nurses either power walked away from Sakura or looked the other way, too afraid to attract her attention.

"Akari! Come over here." The other nurses winced in sympathy for their fellow nurse as she was about to experience Sakura's wrath.

The brunette nurse jolted at the call of her name and scrambled towards her. Taking a deep breath, she eyed Sakura nervously. "Yes Sakura-sama?"

"When do the Uchiha arrive to get their check-ups?"

"Well according to this information," she paused a moment to look at the clipboard that was gripped in her hands, "It says they'll be here at 11:00 AM, that's in five minutes."

"Shit, that's in five minutes," Sakura muttered to herself, "They'll be here any minu-"

The sound of opening doors and quiet chatter interrupted her.

_They're here._

The murmurs of nurses grew in excitement as the Uchiha clan slowly strutted their way inside. Many of the nurses loved seeing the handsome and beautiful Uchiha's faces, not to mention the having the chance to see many shirtless Uchihas. Hence why they called the day that Uchihas came for their check-ups, 'Happy Day'.

_Pathetic. Happy day. Bunch of Uchiha fangirls._

"Alright back to work nurses," Sakura snapped irritably. She frowned at the nurses that were giving secret glances to the Uchihas that were heading to their each hospital room. "You call yourselves professionals? Stop ogling the Uchihas and start working. Nurses that I chose to give the clan check-ups start heading to your assigned Uchiha member and do your duty."

Scared, the nurses stumbled to their rightful places. With a satisfied sigh, Sakura rocked on the balls of her feet and started making her way towards her first patient. She felt the envious stares and glances that stabbed her in the back. She knew why they were jealous and mentally shook her head at their childishness. She opened the door to her first patient. He sat quietly on the bed looking her way. Raven black hair, onyx black eyes, and that mysterious aura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Ready for your check-up?" she asked as she put on her stethoscope which was around her neck.

"Hn."

_Predictable._

With a roll of the eyes, she walked up to him and poked his shoulder. "Come on, shirt off."

Sasuke displayed a tiny frown but slipped his shirt off without protest. Sakura grabbed the metal chest piece and pressed it against his chest. "Now I want you to take a deep breaths."

He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out to once again repeat the same process. After a few seconds she brought back the stethoscope around her neck and pulled out her blood pressure device.

"Relax your arm and don't move around to much," she murmured as she opened the pressure cuff. With silence as her response, Sakura wrapped the cuff around his arm and began squeezing the bulb to pump air into the cuff.

"Alright everything seems stable, you look pretty healthy," she wrote some information down on her clipboard, "Lets start checking your eyes."

Sakura brought chakra to her hands and placed two fingers to his forehead. The intrusive yet soothing energy probed around the eyes to see if any vessels or the optic nerve were damaged.

"My mother has been asking for you," Sasuke quietly stated as she kept checking his eyes, "She keeps saying she misses your company."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips and painted a smile on her face as she thought of Sasuke's mom, Mikoto.

"Is she now? I feel sorry that I can't visit her more often, I've been busy with my training ...," Sakura regenerated some eye cells that were burned due to the sharingan, "But I'll make sure to visit her soon."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared into her emerald orbs, "Are we still on for later?"

Sakura stared back and patted his head with a nod.

"Yea, I wouldn't want to skip a day of training," she put her clipboard down on the small table that was next to the bed and took out a small needle and cautiously filled it with vaccination liquid, "I made the new vaccination to enhance the durability of your sharingan. It also helps to slowly regenerate your eye cells when you overuse it, though it's a extreme slow process it's still better than nothing."

Laying a hand on his naked chest Sakura pushed him on the bed so that he'd be laying on it.

"Your going to have to lay down," she explained as she squeezed out a bit of the liquid out to set it to the right measurement, "It's going to take affect in around an hour, so you can't do any strenuous activities until then."

"Sakura, don't over work yourself," Sasuke muttered as he stared at the ceiling, "If you don't have the energy to train today then just tell me."

"Sasuke. I know my limits, don't worry about me and just concentrate on-"

"Sakura," Shizune intruded the room with an apologetic look, "I don't mean to intrude but Lady Mikoto is asking for your presence."

Patting Sasuke's shoulder, she nodded. "Alright, then if you don't mind, please finish the eye vaccination procedure."

"Alright I finished with Lady Mikoto, she just wanted to speak a bit with you."

Saying goodbye to Shizune and Sasuke, she walked through the halls trying making a beeline towards the room that Shizune informed her where Mikoto was in.

Opening the door, she quickly got pulled in and was enveloped in a warm filled hug. Snapping out of surprise, Sakura wrapped her arms around the petite waist of the mother of Sasuke.

"Finally I see you Sakura!," the woman breathed out as she pulled away to take a look at Sakura.

Beautiful. It was the only word that entered her mind every time she saw Mikoto. At the age of fifty-two, she looked so young the only evidence of her aging were the wrinkles that showed next to her eyes every time she laughed. Long midnight black hair that put silk to shame, shortness normally would have made her cute but the looks and graceful aura made up for it. She was elegant and beautiful, the wife of the head Uchiha.

"Mikoto, it's so nice to see you too." She gave her a fond smile and sat down on the bed next to Mikoto, "What is it that you needed me for?"

"I just really wanted to see your face again. Even Fugaku asked about you the other day," she continued with grin, "He said he wanted some lasagna."

_Well that's ... Shocking._

With a surprised look pasted on her face she sat there speechless. The Uchiha Fugaku. The man that was the most serious man she ever met. Hard set look, rough personality, and a big believer in justice. He was a good man, that goes without saying, but he could be quite intimidating.

"W-well ... That's," Sakura stuttered out still in shock, "Really surprising."

Mikoto threw back her head and laughed loud. Gently patting Sakura's cheek, she sighed contently. "Go to your next patient. I've taken enough of your time and you've got a lot to do."

Mentally agreeing with her, Sakura stood up and gave Mikoto one last hug before heading out and rushing to her next patient. Not bothering to look at their name, she quickly went to the hurried to the room and threw the door open.

"Excuse my tardiness, I was-" Her voice trailed off as she saw who her new patient was.

"I did not come here to hear your excuses, Haruno." Came the the soft velvet voice.

A scowl written on her face she walked towards him.

"Itachi. I would say it's such a pleasure seeing you but then I'd be lying," she retorted, "Now hurry up and take off your shirt."

Itachi rose a elegant eyebrow. He sat on the bed unmoving and calm.

"I'd rather not. I do not wish to feel your hands feeling my body, it's a rather disturbing thought.

Unconsciously, her fingers curled into a fist. She roughly pushed him on the bed so that he'd be laying.

"Trust me, no one wants to see skin and bones," she gritted out as she prepared the needle with the vaccination liquid, "Alright, I'm going to inject this in your lower eyelids so that with my chakra I can drive them up your eyes and circulate until it takes effect."

"You will do no such thing. I want another nurse. I feel my life in danger instead of safe in your hands," he stated. A small smirk threatening to slip, "I don't want to die by an incapable pretend medic."

"Do you know who your talking to?" she asked dangerously calm, "I'm-"

"Your a woman who doesn't know how her house looks when it's clean and keeps rats as pets," he glanced at her with an unnoticeable tint of humor in his eyes, "Need I say more?"

_I'm in a hospital. I'm in a hospital._

Itachi stood up from the bed and turned his back to her.

"Now if you'll please," he slightly looked at her over his shoulder, "Go find me another medic."

Incredulously, she scoffed and turned around started stomping out of the room. She stopped in her footsteps and gripped tightly the needle that was in her hands. She glanced back to notice Itachi's back still face to her. With an evil glint in her eye and a sly smirk, she raised her hand and with her skills threw the needle straight towards his ass.

Shaking with laughter, she ran out without looking back. She hadn't seen the Uchiha's reaction but she was damn satisfied.

_I hope it leaves a bruise._

* * *

**A/N: The subject of the ANBU exams will be coming soon but I had to do a bit of story development so please understand. I can't rush things. Reviews would be loved.**

**Words: 2,244.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Four: I Dont Want To Remember!**

* * *

After six more hours it was finally time for her to leave the hospital. Sakura was exhausted, mentally and physically. All she wanted was to go home, take a nice hot steaming bath, and relax on her comfortable bed.

_But sadly, that's going to have to wait._

Sakura walked through the village with the sad thought in her mind. Walking past the ninja academy, entered the training grounds and began to locate the one that her trainer and her always trained at. Though she was drained of energy, she had saved a bit of chakra for her training. Sasuke had warned her that if she felt too tired that she could rest today but she didn't want that. No, she couldn't afford that. She needed the training. Nothing, not even a bit of chakra depletion would stop her from her daily training.

_Like I said, I know my limits. I can still go on._

With a set mind, she entered training ground eighteen and looked around for her trainer of the day.

_Ah, there he is._

Sitting on the grass, with his backing leaning on a tree was Sasuke. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and shallow, indicating that he was asleep.

Sakura quirked up an eyebrow in amusement.

_Well, well, well. Look at the cute sleeping Uchiha._

Being as stealthy as she could be, she quietly tip-toed towards Sasuke while trying to hold in her chuckles. She crouched in front of him with smile tugging her lips. With her pointer finger, Sakura gently moved some bangs that had fallen towards his face to the side.

_He's really asleep._

He looked like a sleeping fallen angel. Pale healthy glowing skin without any blemish or sign of ever getting one. Pink pouty lips that she always teased him about, saying that they look like a girls. In truth they look soft but masculine. His eyebrows were nicely shaped and dark as his hair, a straight nose with an amazing facial bone structure. It really wasn't girls faults that they quickly fell for him.

_Hell, even I fell for him when we were genin._

But that was a long time ago. Now at Jonin, the pinkette knew Sasuke better than anyone, besides Naruto, and knew that she will always and only love her Uchiha teammate as a brother. Somehow she had realized when she was genin that she was so focused on Sasuke, who had bleary made it obvious he had no interest in her, that she had forgotten her original goal and dream: to become one of the most awesomest and strongest Konoichi in the hidden villages.

Thankfully she came to that realization when she was young and with her heart set back to her original goal, became Tsunade's apprentice. She had trained days and nights, fought tooth and nail, worked sweat, blood, and tears to the position she was now. She was one of the best medic nins in all of the leaf villages, surpassing Tsunade.

She had been given that title nearly seven months ago and she still couldn't get used to it. She remembered seeing the proud look on Tsunade's face and being crushed by a hug from Naruto.

She also the pat on the head and a quiet 'congratulations' she recieved from Sasuke when everyone was leaving back to their daily lives. She had looked back and watched as Sasuke walked past her and without looking back calmly told her "Want to go get a drink?"

It was funny how close they had gotten. Not really understandable how it happened but it happened nonetheless. When she realized her genin mistake, she strayed away from Sasuke, making their non-existent relationship strained. It had been a year after that only then Sakura went up to him to try and mend and start all over their friendship. And it worked. With a slow and awkward process friendship was born, then they both grew to know more about each other and grew to care about each other as siblings. Though Sasuke would probably never admit that, she still felt his care.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she breathed out a silent laugh.

_Those were the awkward yet good times._

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. An evil grin forming on her face, she began getting closer and closer to his ear, opened her mouth and-

"If you do that, I will kick your ass." Sasuke muttered as his eyes flickered open.

Sakura flew back in surprise with a small scream erupting out of her mouth and ungracefully landed on her butt. Sasuke stared at her blankly and void of emotion.

"Get up," he said evenly as he got up from the ground, "And let's start training."

Sakura scoffed and grabbed the outstretched hand that Sasuke was providing her and yanked herself up.

"At least you have the decency to not laugh at me."

Sasuke gave her a pointed look and crouched down into a fighting stance.

"Enough talk," he stared hard at her, "We'll only do taijutsu, no chakra."

Sakura frowned and shifted her weight to her right foot.

"Your going easy on me," she accused, "I told you I was fine."

"You look like your going to collapse any second," Sasuke replied. He straightened up from his fighting stance, "You wouldn't even last a few seconds in a simple hand to hand spar."

An exasperated sigh was released from Sakura's mouth as she ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly her hand fell down to her side and curled into a tight fist. Her eyes hardened.

"Oh yea?" she whispered. In a second she threw her leg up in attempt to hit Sasuke's head only to be blocked with his arms, "Watch me."

Sasuke pushed her off leg and sighed.

"Sakura your going to hurt yourself," he tried to reason, "We can train tomorr-"

Sakura interrupted him with a punch to his stomach, which Sasuke also blocked.

She knew he was saying the truth by this point. Exhaustion had hit her hard and she felt her knees slightly shaking. She had overworked herself in the hospital.

"Forget it," she gritted out as she threw another punch, "We are training today."

Sasuke grabbed her fist and punched her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She fell on the floor and spat out saliva. She tried getting on her feet but just kept falling on her knees. Giving up, she laid down on the floor slightly panting.

"Stupid Uchihas," Sakura muttered, "Always have to think their right."

Sasuke sat next to her with one knee brought to his chest.

"You never did tell me why you hate Itachi," Sasuke stated. He glanced down at her, "Why?"

"I knew you were going to ask soon," she let out a humorless laugh, "You should have asked years ago."

"Just tell me." Sasuke insisted.

A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

"Alright. Where do I begin ..."

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

**A/N: No Itachi but some Sasuke and Sakura interaction. Next chapter will be about why Itachi and Sakura hate eachother! Soon the ANBU exams will come too. Remember I'm trying to do story development. Reviews are loved.**

**Words: 1,219.**


End file.
